Anteroom of Death
by Arurun
Summary: — Veio para ganhar, perdeu tudo. - YAOI


N/A: A narrativa se passa em algum momento abordo do Baleia Negra, durante a viagem ao Continente Negro.

"Anteroom of Death" foi inspirada na música homônima da Tarja Turunen.

* * *

"Vejam só quem finalmente resolveu dar as caras— " Chrollo zombou, contendo a gana descomunal de atravessar o compartimento do navio em um movimento furtivo e terminar de uma vez por todas com o jogo maldito que o próprio mágico havia começado. Do outro lado, Hisoka permanecia estranhamente fleumático para a situação – e desse raro comportamento, Lucilfer só podia concluir que o insolente havia finalmente percebido o grave erro que ele cometera, ao ousar mexer com a Aranha. Mas agora era tarde demais para arrependimentos. Ele estava decidido, e ele trataria de reduzi-lo a pedaços tão pequenos que nem aquela goma maldita poderia colá-lo todo outra vez. "Seu canalha— Eu vou oferecer a sua cabeça no próximo banquete, pode apostar. " Ele disse, e apesar da promessa violenta, o cabeça do Ryodan mantinha a suavidade em seu tom.

Poucas coisas tiravam o Especialista do sério, como uma ameaça direta a ele ou a sua trupe. Hisoka tinha que ser realmente insano para não saber o que o aguardava, naquela sala de máquinas. Chrollo sorriu com a prospectiva. Era maravilhoso poder ver aquele rosto asqueroso sem nenhuma expressão, outra vez derrotado em seu próprio jogo.

"Eu não duvido nem um pouco da sua determinação, _Danchou_ — " Ele ouviu a voz, em uma cacofonia ominosa, e instantaneamente Chrollo soube que ele deveria ter deixado passar algum detalhe crucial, pois o mágico estagnado adiante não havia sequer movido os lábios. E quando a fala continuou, a despeito de sua incompatível imobilidade, ele teve certeza que aquele à sua frente não passava de um impostor: "Mas, antes— Eu preparei uma charada especialmente para você. E vou ficar muito desapontado se não puder resolver. "

Chrollo atracou os dentes, furioso. Ele olhou com atenção para o falso Hisoka, e de repente tudo fazia sentido. O recado que ele havia recebido mais cedo, do Zoldyck mais velho, dizendo que este havia encontrado o Morow; as agulhas convenientemente aplicadas no pescoço do impostor, como se para comprovar o suposto embate entre Illumi e Hisoka – mas que estavam ali, na verdade, para prolongar a vida útil do disfarce.

"Vocês dois são uns malditos... " Ele murmurou, estendendo a mão direita para conjurar o _Segredo do Bandido_.

"Está pronto, _Danchou_ —? " A voz continuou a provocar, e era impossível para Chrollo saber com certeza de onde vinha, com o rumor constante dos motores e dos pistões.

Contudo, nada foi tão frustrante quanto abrir o livro e perceber determinadas páginas em branco. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Não com ele. Não com o Genei Ryodan.

"Quem matará você aqui, nessa gloriosa expedição? Serei eu, ou – quem sabe – meu precioso assistente? "

Era o fim.

"Oh— Infelizmente acabou o seu tempo, Chrollo! "

Os cadáveres das Aranhas se revelaram de pontos-cegos estratégicos, a um comando aparentemente simples do assassino: _Destruir Chrollo_.

Lucilfer se esquivou com dificuldade dos ataques simultâneos de Machi e Nobunaga, mas foi inevitavelmente empalado pelo guarda-chuva de Feitan. Os membros decepados da Aranha continuaram a investir contra o seu _Danchou_ até finalmente cumprirem a ordem dada pelo Zoldyck; só com o homem da cruz invertida morto que a técnica de nen foi liberada.

 _O que um dia foi precioso, um dia se torna lixo_.

"O que seria de mim sem você, Illu? " A figura de Hisoka emergiu, inicialmente distorcida por uma cortina de vapor.

"Sinceramente, eu não estava muito confiante de que essa sua ideia maluca fosse funcionar. " O dublê respondeu.

"E ainda assim, aqui estamos nós— " O mágico se aproximou de seu cúmplice, com os braços abertos. Perto o suficiente, ele levou suas mãos para repousar de cada lado do rosto inexpressivo, fitando-o com uma reverência narcisista. " Você é mesmo incrível. " Ele sussurrou, puxando-o para um beijo.

"Sinto muito, Hisoka. " Illumi ofereceu, sem, no entanto, sentir-se minimamente culpado. Hisoka parou com os lábios há centímetros de alcançar seu intento, primeiro com uma expressão mortificada e, depois, sorrindo feito um bobo. "Você se tornou perigoso demais para nós dois. "

O Manipulador precisou se desvencilhar várias vezes dos braços possessivos do mágico, que tentavam agarra-lo a qualquer custo.

"Você não parece ter mudado tanto, mesmo com uma agulha no cérebro. " Ele se lamentou, partindo com o outro ao seu encalço.

"Boa tentativa, Illu~ "

"Eu já devia saber... "


End file.
